Blank card
A blank card is a concept in the anime, manga, and video games where a card is blank until its power is unlocked. In the OCG/''TCG, misprinted cards without text, Level stars, or an illustration may also be referred to as blank cards. Cards locked as blank cards typically guide their user to victory during the Duel its power is unlocked. Sometimes, blank cards do not have true form, and are instead given their form by their owners, often becoming something that the owner desires, as seen with the "Numbers". When the blank card transforms, the front of the card lights up, and then the light peels off the blank card, sometimes quickly, sometimes slowly, and the card isn't blank anymore. In the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime, blank cards have also been used to prevent spoilers. Additionally, "Soul Prison" appears blank before a soul is sealed inside it. List of known unlocked blank cards Anime * Yu-Gi-Oh! :: Legend of Heart * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX :: Destiny Hero - Plasma :: Arcana Force EX - The Light Ruler :: Super Polymerization * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's :: Shooting Star Dragon :: Red Nova Dragon :: Shooting Quasar Dragon * Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time :: Stardust Dragon (before being stolen by Paradox) :: Malefic Stardust Dragon * Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL :: Numbers ::: Number 17: Leviathan Dragon ::: Number 83: Galaxy Queen ::: Number 56: Gold Rat ::: Number C39: Utopia Ray ::: Number 25: Force Focus ::: Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon ::: Number 44: Sky Pegasus :: Rank-Up-Magic Numeron Force Manga * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's :: Duel Dragons :: Ultimate God Ultimaya Tzolkin * Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL :: No. 14: Greedy Saramaya :: No. 21: Frozen Lady Justice :: No. 28: Titanic Moth This card was given to Haruto by Kyoji Yagumo while it was still blank. :: No. 23: Lancelot, Ghost Knight of the Underworld :: No. 95: Galaxy Eyes Dark Matter Dragon :: No. 35: Ravenous Tarantula :: No. 84: Pain Gainer :: No. 77: The Seven Sins Video games * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2011: Over the Nexus :: Ally of Justice Decisive Armor :: Trident Dragion :: Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier Gallery ''TCG''/''OCG'' Blank-EN-1E.png | A misprinted blank card in the TCG, with English 1st Edition text Blank-UE.png | A misprinted blank card Anime SoulPrison-JP-Anime-DM.jpg | A blank "Soul Prison" LegendofHeart-JP-Anime-DM-Blank.png | A blank "Legend of Heart" TheUltimateD-Card-JP-Anime-GX.png | A blank "Destiny Hero - Plasma" DestinyHEROPlasma-JP-Anime-GX-Blank.png | A blank "Destiny Hero - Plasma" ArcanaForceEXTheLightRuler-JP-Anime-GX-2.png | A blank "Arcana Force EX - The Light Ruler" ArcanaForceEXTheLightRuler-JP-Anime-GX-Blank-2.png | A blank "Arcana Force EX - The Light Ruler" SuperPolymerization-JP-Anime-GX-2.png | A blank "Super Polymerization" ShootingStarDragon-JP-Anime-5D-Blank.png | A blank "Shooting Star Dragon" 5Dx150 Blank Card.jpg | A blank "Shooting Quasar Dragon" ShootingStarDragon-JP-Anime-5D-2.jpg | A blank card transforming into "Shooting Star Dragon" Faker.png | Blank "Numbers" NumberC39UtopiaRay-JP-Anime-ZX-Blank.jpg | A blank card transforming into "Number C39: Utopia Ray" Number107GalaxyEyesTachyonDragon-JP-Anime-ZX-Blank.png | A blank card absorbing "Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" RankUpMagicLimitedBariansForce-JP-Anime-ZX.gif | "Rank-Up-Magic Limited Barian's Force" temporarily turning blank, before turning into "Rank-Up-Magic Numeron Force" Manga SoulPrison-JP-Manga-DM.png | A blank "Soul Prison" MarkoftheDragon-JP-Manga-5D.png | A blank Duel Dragon. UltimayaTzolkin-EN-Manga-5D-Blank.png | A blank Ultimate God Ultimaya Tzolkin Blank Number manga.png | A blank "Number" in the manga. Video games WC11 Blank Card.png | A blank card shown in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2011: Over the Nexus. References Notes Category:Items